


Stories of the Second Self: Location, Location, Location

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [56]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: At the end of the federal occupation of Cincinnati Papa Delane Henry and his top enforce, Ellsa Laqouis arrive at a financial firm to arrange real estate purchases throughout Silverton. Delane's more eccentric protocols of negotiation are understood and accepted by most, but not all. One man, not realizing who Delane is, crosses a social line and requires a demonstration of Delane Henry's true power as the high priest of the Silverton Voodoo Chapter.
Series: Alter Idem [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Location, Location, Location

A car stopped on front of a central regional office at 9321 Montgomery Rd Ste C. It was north and east from Silverton Cincinnati, and a rare daylight appearance for one of Silverton's most influential residents. Papa Delane Henry and his associate, Ellsa Laqouis both stepped out of the vehicle, the windows of the back seats of which were entirely blacked out, as well as a separation wall from the driver and front passenger.

Two men in front also stepped out, drawing stares from passersby. The wings of both men were covered by feathers that bent light around them, making the wings seem like mirages when they moved. The pair of guys surveyed the area looking for trouble and ready to draw down anyone tempted to make a move on their employer.

"This shouldn't take but half an hour," Delane Henry said with his usual office-ray-of-sunshine tone of voice.

He and Ellsa were both covered by tight-weave coats and gloves as well as polarized face shields, as they strode to the regional office doors. Once inside and far enough from the windows, Delane unmasked his face as he stepped up to the administrative assistant.

"Can I help you, sir?" said the mid-20's man in a dress shirt and sweater than ensured he was a danger to exactly no one.

"Delane Henry to see Deedra Rouse," he replied, "My appointment is at three, thirty."

"Yes, I see here that you're scheduled," the somewhat effeminate man noted on his monitor, "Mrs. Rouse is in the east side, straight down that hall...."

Delane interjected at that point, "Thank you, I know the way."

He and Ellsa continued on to the room in question, and on reaching the door Delane nodded to Ellsa to knock on the door.

"Come in," came a woman's voice from inside.

On entry, Delane handed off the face shield in his hand to Ellsa and then took off the coat to reveal a tailored suit as well as long dreadlocks capped at the ends with gold bands. His eyes were completely obsidian in color and a slight part in his smiling lips revealed teeth of normal length, but all curved hooks that were sharp as razors.

Ellsa's eyes and teeth were identical, and the two vampires stood in front of office chairs, whereon Deedra Rouse, seated with other realtors of the company and a representative from the main office.

"Mr. Delane, we'll so glad you could join us," Mrs. Rouse said.

"Delane is my first name," he said with cheery amicability, but did take a seat with Ellsa at his side, "But, many people get that mixed up. I would like to thank you in turn for holding this afternoon meeting within the east side of your office. I much appreciate the courteous accommodation."

"It's the least we could do for you, Mr. Henry," the corporate rep man said with a short-lived smile.

"However," Delane felt a need to establish some rules of this meeting, "I would like to point out that negotiations are between myself and Mrs. Rouse here. Which means that any issues or concerns from others will be brought forth by her."

The rep clammed up, and his face lightened a shade of pale with the sudden vaporization of joy. Deedra looked to the rep with concern, before restoring her prior charm toward Papa Delane Henry. "Yes, Mr. Henry. I believe that is a reasonable condition, given your generous offer to this office."

"I'm glad that's settled," Henry beamed with enthusiasm that a couple of Rouse's people found unsettling, as Henry steepled his fingers when resting his elbows on the table. So, you have considered my offer to buy up the properties in question on the three roads outlined in the proposal?"

"I have," Deedra affirmed, as she brought up the folder containing Delane's offer in writing and some other forms. "I was surprised at how much you offered considering the real estate values. We here at Coldwell Banker wanted to be sure you felt you were informed of the fair market value."

"I reviewed the listings prior to writing up my bid," Delane explained, and stood up to pace before the assembled realtors. "You see, I am revitalizing my community, and the figure provided is... well, think of it as an investment. I am mustering up the heart and soul of Silverton, and restoring the neighborhood to its former state prior to the social collapse a couple years ago. My personal efforts to bring tranquility to Silverton was-- hard fought. The Ohio National Guard and City Council can both attest to my personal commitment to the social norm."

"And we very much are grateful for your contributions, Mr. Henry," Mrs. Rouse praised, and then she became uneasy when addressing one issue. "Mr. Morris here," she indicated the company rep, "feared that some unsubstantiated rumors about you might make the corporate board uncomfortable with finalizing the deal."

"You're buying up homes that have been abandoned for over a year in some cases," Mr. Morris, company rep dared speak up, "Including a few still considered crime scenes by Cincinnati police."

Papa Delane Henry stopped in his pacing, and reached into his suit to take out a small jar filled with several layers of sand, each with colors distinct from the others. Around the lid were two strips of cloth tied off, and a few hairs bound into the knots.

Delane placed the jar lightly on the table where he was formerly sitting and addressed Mr. Morris. "This jar looks fairly innocuous, doesn't it? In it, however, is the soul of a man who also spoke out of turn. That was not the crime for which I sentenced him to spiritual servitude. Though, it was the sign which foretold the actions that I had to judge him by."

"And that's the other rumor I wanted to bring up," a grinning Mr. Morris said, despite Mrs. Rouse subtly shaking her head at him.

"Oh, you don't believe there is a soul there," Papa Delane Henry said with a finger raised. "Allow me."

Delane muttered something not in English and his voice went from his cheery lightness to that of a hollow autumn wind blowing through dead trees. Ethereal vapors rose from the jar and slowly took shape into that of a skull that turned to Mr. Morris as if to plead.

And as quick as Delane's snapping fingers, the vapors drifted back into the other world, before he resumed speaking normally. "So that you now understand my negotiation protocols."

"I- I'm...," Mr. Morris struggled to get words out, "I deeply apologize."

"Good," Delane intoned, gleaming a smile that would've only been described as pleasant from a living person. "Mrs. Rouse, are the terms acceptable?"

"They are indeed," Deedra accepted and nodded awkwardly after clearing her throat. "I'll have these forms signed and the deeds prepared for your approval, Mr. Henry."

"One more thing," Delane added, and turned to Mr. Morris. "Because of our misunderstanding you, Mr. Morris will hence forth address me as Papa Henry. The rest of the more amicable realtors assembled here may resume the use of Mr. Henry."

"Yes, Papa Henry," Mr. Morris grimly replied.

"If there is nothing further, Mrs. Rouse," Delane addressed Deedra.

"I think that's everything, and thank you Mr. Henry," she replied, keeping a pleasant office smile on her face despite the experience.

"Good day to you all," Delane bid his farewell, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Let's go, Ellsa."

"Yes, Delane," Ellsa Laqouis replied, being one of the few people familiar with Delane's power and still permitted to address him by first name.


End file.
